Love Story
by austinallyforever
Summary: In a review from my last story someone asked me to write a songfic-oneshot to Taylor Swift's song, Love Story. So here it is!


**I got a review from Lolipopkillsu in my last story, **_**Mine**_** and it said that they wanted me to write one for Love Story by Taylor Swift so, here you go! ;)**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

"Allyson, go and get ready. You have exactly twenty minutes until you need to find your husband." He told me as I sighed and gazed out my window. "Okay Daddy, I'll go change." I said walking over to my dress that he picked out for me earlier. He walked out of the room and walked down the staircase, I picked up the dress and gagged at it. "Ugh, I hate this." I muttered to myself. I would never ever tell dad this, but I hate all the glamour, she hated the dresses and the make-up. I like lounging around in my pyjamas, not going to balls to search for a husband at seventeen.

I changed into the midnight-blue dress and put my hair up into a bun with a hairband. Daddy walked in and told me it was time to go.

When we arrived I saw my friend, Trish. In front of my father I have to call her by her full name, Patricia. So I walked over to her after I saw Daddy go to his other friend, when I got to Trish I moaned at her. "I'll bet you're having the time of your life." Trish greeted me sarcastically. "Yup. Havin' a blast." I replied in monotone. "Gotta go, I'll see you later Alls." Trish said walking off.

I looked around and saw two boys. One had fiery ginger hair but surprisingly he didn't catch my eye. But the other boy did though, he was seventeen. He had soft brown eyes and perfect blonde hair that fell just in the right place. He was staring right at me, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me and I couldn't take my eyes off of him either. I smiled at him and began to walk away, but I walked into the fiery red headed boy.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking." He apologized to me. "Oh! Sorry." I said smoothing my dress out as I looked to the boy I had being looking at, making his way through the crowd. "Hey, you're the girl Aus- Ow!" He stopped when the boy I had just being staring at punched his arm. "Hey, I'm Austin." He greeted as he gave me a dazzling smile. "Hey. I'm Ally." I told him as I gave him a small smile. The fiery red-headed boy turned and walked away.

"You don't look like you're having a good time." He stated to me. "Yeah well these parties -if that's what you call 'em, aren't really my thing." I told him. "Aren't you supposed to be Mr Dawson's daughter? The one who's all fancy and stuff." He said smiling. "Yeah, not really working out for me. What he don't know can't hurt him, right?"

"Sure." He answered laughing. "ALLYSON!" My dad bellowed from the far corner of the room. "I gotta go, I'll see you later Austin." I said as I waved and turned to go to my father. When I got there he yelled at me, "What are you doing talking to that boy? You are supposed to be looking for a husband." He snapped. "Sorry Dad, but I can't find anyone worth talking to except him." I said walking off.

I went back to Austin and we talked again until it was time for me to go, but when it was time my Dad came and shouted at him. "Stay away from my daughter." He said sternly. Austin nodded and waved bye to me, we walked out and on the ride home I started to say my side of the story. "What do you have against Austin?" I scolded. "He's a troublemaker that will hurt you. I forbid you from seeing him again." He spat.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

When we got home, we continued our argument. "But he's all I've ever wanted! Funny, understanding and he is himself. Something I've wanted since I was born!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear it," He bellowed. "You are never going to see him every again!" He screamed as he slammed the door shut.

A tear dripped down my cheek, I never cry. Ever, why is he being like this? I heard footsteps outside so I walked over to the window. I saw the gleaming face of him. Of my prince. I smiled broadly as I ran down the stairs to catch him. "Austin!" I called to him happily. I ran towards him and he spun my around happily in his arms. He noticed the tear stains on my cheeks, "Hey, what's up?" He asked wiping away the tears. "My dad doesn't want me to see you ever again."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Please, don't leave. He'll just make me marry some weird stranger. Please Austin. Don't let him do that." I begged. "Shh. I won't. I promise you." He promised. "Take me somewhere only we know of, somewhere we can be alone, anywhere. I will be waiting for you every second of every day and night in my room awaiting your arrival." He nodded to confirm this and hugged me tightly. "I've gotta go, my Dad's calling me. I'll wait for you." I told him as I ran off.

"Bye!" He called to me as I smiled and waved back to him. When I got inside Dad was waiting in my room with his foot tapping on the ground. "Hi. Can I help you?" I asked, confused. "I just saw you with that boy. After I had told you never to see him again." I nodded. "Okay. You aren't the boss of my life anymore! I am seventeen, I should be able to hang around with whoever I like!" I snapped. "I am only protecting you from getting hurt." He told me. "Yeah well I don't need you to do that anymore. I am a big girl I can do that myself, he is fine, and I think I love him. You can't change that, Daddy." I stated as he turned and slammed the door shut again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_**One week later...**_

The moon shone in from the window, it was a full moon and it brightened up my room. A nice summer breeze came in and brushed against my skin, I heard footsteps and then I heard a voice. "Ally!" It was Austin. Smiling I ran down the staircase ever so quietly so Dad couldn't hear me. I ran to him and he hugged my tight and kissed my cheek. "I missed you so much." I said into his neck as he kissed my head. "I missed you too."

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

He took my hand and walked me to a lake with a shady tree near it, we sat underneath the tree and I put the lantern beside me. He sat down and I sat next to him and rested my head against his shoulder. We both sat there, holding each other's hand and closed our eyes because if we opened them, soon enough this will be all gone. It will be just a memory.

When they opened their eyes it was daylight. "Oh god! I gotta go Austin. I loved this so much, thank you." I said to him as I kissed his cheek and ran away from him. When I got home I saw him from the window, he sighed at me when I ran but he raised his hand to his cheek and felt where I kissed him. He smiled at the memory.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I got changed into my clothes; it was a long white dress. I hated it, but Dad was in a mood with me and he liked me wearing all this junk.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

A few days later I was with Austin at the lake again, I was sat on his lap with his arm wrapped around me. "I don't know what to do Austin. My dad keeps telling me to stay away from you and I can't keep lying to him like this." Austin kissed my forehead, "Don't you worry. Hang on a few more days, I have a plan. Keep waiting for me at your window. I promise you I will come for you." He said and with that we both left.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

I waited and waited but there was still no show of him. I got tired of staring into the horizon praying for a miracle. But then I saw him, he was running and I smiled widely and ran to him. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "I missed you so much." He said into my neck. "I missed you too. I love you so much." I said into his chest. "I love you too."

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"I thought you weren't going to come." I said pulling away from the hug. "Yeah well you don't have to say goodbye now." I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-" I was cut off by him lowing to one knee and pulling out a blue velvet box. My hand flew to my open mouth. "Oh my god." I gasped. "Ally Dawson. My beloved Ally, I love you so much. It kills me to see you upset so much. Would you please do me the honour of being my bride?"

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"I love you and that's all I really know. And after _A LOT_ of convincing I got permission from your Dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes." I nodded yes as I knelt to his level on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I felt the sparks and the butterflies as our lips touched.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Review!**


End file.
